Pimpernel
, , , or |elementchance = |damage_low = ?? |damage_high = ?? |accuracy_low = ?? |accuracy_high = ? |rateoffire_low = ?? |rateoffire_high = ?? |reload_low = ?? |reload_high = ?? |magazine_low = ?? |magazine_high = ?? |part = GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.SniperRifles. Sniper_Maliwan_3_Pimpernel GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.SniperRifles. SR_Barrel_Dahl_Pimpernel GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Maliwan_3_Pimpernel |mission = Don't Copy That Floppy |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }} The Pimpernel is a Maliwan sniper rifle that appears exclusively in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Special Weapon Effects When the main projectile hits a surface or hitbox, a second pellet moves vertically in a straight line and splits into 5 separate pellets all with original card stats. These 5 pellets move out in a star pattern, hitting once at full damage and can then hit a second time at 50% damage. The distance from the first impact to the second impact depends on the velocity of the projectile. Usage & Description The Pimpernel sports 50% splash damage that gets Reaper buffs, but no grenade buffs, and 100% critical hit buff. Unlike other sniper rifles, it is actually beneficial to aim slightly below critical weak spots of a target, allowing the additional pellets to hit and score critical hits by themselves, possibly boosting the damage done up to 27 times the card number. Notes *The full title of the weapon is "Captain Scarlett's Pimpernel", but the prefix will be overwritten if the weapon spawns with any accessory. *If spawned with the "Gentleman's" prefix and with slag element, the weapon will not list the additional 120% critical hit damage granted by the prefix, although it will still be applied. *As they are not listed on the item card, each additional projectile will receive full amp damage. *If the bullet ricochets to an enemy due to Gaige's Close Enough skill, the extra pellets will spawn from striking the enemy, not the original contact point. *If used by a Gunzerker as the off-hand gun while Gunzerking, the extra pellets take the damage and elemental type of the main-hand gun. Additionally, if the main-hand gun has no bullets left in the magazine, the pellets will receive the damage scaling of Money Shot. This damage scaling works even if the main-hand weapon cannot trigger the damage bonus of money shot. This makes the Pimpernel absurdly powerful when paired with a Rocket Launcher such as Nukem or even Norfleet, and even more so when they are empty, by delivering massive DPS to targets in a quick session. The pellets will not inflict damage on the user whatsoever. *The bomblets are affected by Zer0's Vel0city and Maya's Accelerate, which will alter their deployment. In particular, this can make it more difficult to score multiple critical hits. *A Pimpernel shot can proc B0re, allowing for even greater damage output with even a single hitbox present on a single enemy. *B0re, Chain Reaction, and The Nth Degree will proc a new bullet and the second impact will apply again for each time these skills proc. *A slag Pimpernel with a matching Maliwan grip has a slag chance of 64.8% and since each pellet has a splash effect, the gun has 12 chances all at 64.8% for a total of a 99.9996% chance of applying slag from a single shot. Additionally, since the pellets arc outwards and can hit a second time, they can slag other enemies near the first one and each of those hits will have 2 chances at 64.8% chance to be slagged. With Flicker, the slag chance can be over 100%. Trivia *In addition to the name referencing Captain Scarlett, the Pimpernel's barrel also bears her logo. There is no indication given as to why C3n50r807 possesses the Pimpernel. *The name and flavor text of the gun is a reference to the fictional character ''The Scarlet Pimpernel'', an English nobleman who saved French royalty from the Guillotine during the French Revolution, who occasionally exclaims "Sink me!". *The energy ball distribution is in the pattern of an opening Anagallis arvensis (Scarlet pimpernel) flower, which only opens when the sun shines. de:Pimpernelle fr:Pimpernel ru:Врунгель uk:Врунгель Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty